


Purpose

by themightyaceofspades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/themightyaceofspades
Summary: [Originally written on December 25, 2019]Although many may have suspected it, the RK900 was no deviant.(Experiment with onomatopoeia)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 7





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate storyline.

_CRACK!_

The report rung throughout the small cubicle of a room, reverberating off the crowded, lifeless grey walls that were suffocated with shelving.

_Thud!_

**MISSION COMPLETE. SWITCHING OBJECTIVES.**

The machine let his arm drop to his side, the firm grip he had on the pistol remaining. After placing the pistol inside the pocket of his standardized jacket in one fluid, yet rigid, motion, he turned on his heel, heading for the door of the musty broom closet.

**NEW OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL DEVIANTS.**

  * **FIND MARKUS**
  * **TERMINATE MARKUS**
  * **DISMANTLE JERICHO**



He threw the rotting door open and as he wordlessly strode away from the scene, humans flew past him, various expressions of horror and trepidation etched onto their delicate faces. What their android had done was something they were about to find out.

_Gasp._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Click!_

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a gun cocking, but didn’t bother to fully turn around. He remained perfectly still as he awaited his aggressor’s next moves, invulnerable to the vice-like clutches of fear.

“What have you done?” a low, masculine voice demanded. Upon the last word, emotion prevailed in marring the smooth surface with a single, prevalent crack.

The machine immediately recognized the voice: Lieutenant Hank Anderson. However, he didn’t reply.

“Answer me, Goddammit! Tell me what _fucked up_ protocol told you to do that!” Lt. Anderson bellowed, his tone firmer than it had been formerly. “Turn around and answer me, you fucking plastic bastard!”

The android silently obeyed, spinning on his heel to face the lieutenant. His steely, harsh, cobalt stare bore into the human’s pained, clouded irises. _Pathetic._ Lt. Anderson’s hand shook as his finger neared the trigger, hovering just over it; in a blink of an eye, he could kill the damn asshole standing before him, but he wanted to hear the justification, he _needed_ to know the motive. As the android’s eyes remained fixated on his face, Hank’s demeanor stayed unwavering beneath the emotionless stare: brows drawn together, lips twisted into a nasty scowl, and face flushed. 

“Speak to me.” The lieutenant’s voice quivered. “Tell me what he did to deserve that. Why the _hell_ did you kill him?!” He paused a moment, tears pricking his darkened eyes. “He... He was like a son to me.” Memories of Cole flashed behind his eyes, causing his lip to tremble.

The machine brushed invisible specks of dust off of his uniform before giving a reply. “Deviants must be eradicated.”

Hank had heard variants of that same message far too many times. He was tempted to pull the trigger right then and terminate the damn fucker before him, but his need to hear his entire testimony trumped his impulse. “Deviancy made him _better_ , you asshole!”

Despite the circumstances, the android remained completely unfazed, his usual stoic expression revealing nothing. Hank’s scowl tightened, the creases at the corners of his eyes becoming more prominent—how _dare_ he not even feel the _slightest tinge_ of remorse!

”Deviancy made him human: weak and obsolete,” he retorted, his tone remaining characteristically flat.

“You were created by humans and designed to answer to us. You’re our bitch,” Lt. Anderson pointed out. “I know for a fact that I didn’t order you to fucking kill him so, why did you do it? Who ordered you to shoot him, dammit?!”

“My purpose was to provide aid in the deviant case. Then, I was instructed to obliterate all deviants without hesitation. I was just taking one step closer to fulfilling my purpose, and I am no deviant,” he explained, folding his hands neatly behind his back. 

“Connor... Connor was more than just a fucking plastic deviant! He is _alive_. Well, was alive until you decided to take matters into your own hands, you prick,” the lieutenant replied, fury vibrating within his being. “He trusted you even though you were designed to replace him! He... He considered you a friend, a confidant! You two were so close. He _even_ allowed himself to be vulnerable around you... doesn’t that mean anything?”

“No,” he answered simply, the blankness to his expression never fleeting. “Androids aren’t supposed to feel or get attached. We _aren’t alive_ ; we aren’t _human_.” He paused to let his words sink in. “Emotions make humans fragile and so easily breakable. One move and it can hinder a human’s dependability.” He paused yet again, his LED quickly flashing yellow as he pondered his next words. “Connor was never alive, just stuck in the illusion of being so. He was naïve, a _mistake_ who was destined to fail since the day he hopped off the assembly line.”

“You cannot say that Connor meant absolutely nothing to you,” Lt. Anderson growled, his finger a hair away from setting off the bullet.

“He didn’t mean anything to me. He was just a fellow android working within the same department as I, nothing more, nothing less,” he admitted. Then, he shrugged, briefly placing his index finger upon the cleft of his chin in silent contemplation. “Well, perhaps he was less. He _was_ an inferior model. My code is insusceptible to deviation while he was full of errors.”

Lt. Anderson gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his gun. “You ready to meet the same fate as him, you plastic bastard?” He last-minute checked his aim; as much as he wanted to watch the malefactor helplessly bleed out, to writhe and wail out in agony, to extend out his arm as he desperately pled for his end, he knew that non-deviant androids were incapable of experiencing any sort of pain. _Damn plastic fucks._

“Take your aim. Another will just fill my position and take over my purpose. Like it or not Lieutenant, CyberLife will not stop until every last one of those menaces is destroyed,” he replied. The only noticeable change within his expression was the considerable darkening of his icy irises. 

“Good. I’ll look forward to shooting that synthetic fuck in the face as well.”

_CRACK!_

_Thud!_

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Gulp. Clang! Sob._


End file.
